


Bigcock one-shot!

by Pixzelia



Category: Bulgycockysocly
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hot, Kinda but not really, M/M, Necrophilia, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixzelia/pseuds/Pixzelia
Summary: This is gonna be a one-shot of two characters, Bulgingcock and Bigfist!I only own Bulgingcock, Bigfist belongs to my friend!-----------------Who would've thought a frog fucking cat and a microwave eating cat would get along so well?





	Bigcock one-shot!

Bulgingcock: *walks into woods and licks lips* where's my microwaves 

Bigfist: *walks over, eating frog* ecksdee hi

Bulgingcock: stfu froggy boy

Bigfist: *cries* ur so mean, I thought we were gonna bd fwiends *scratches peepee*

Bulgingcock: pensive punch *cries in cat*

Bigfist: Bruh ain't this just one huge inside joke? No one else is going to understand what this is about

Bulgingcock: I don't give a fuck frog fucker *munches on microwave*

Bigfist: Ow *rolls eyes softly*

Bigfist: *dies of ipd*

Bulgingock: Nooo! I'm sorry, Bigfist! I was just a tsundere, if you had lived longer I would've gotten the development needed to be a good tsundere and we'd start to bond over our love for strange things! I'm so sorry *cries* I didn't want you to die *dies of aids*

Bigfist: ha bitch i was alive the whole time you aids infected roach *licks lips* oh no, I'm hungry for something that isn't a frog!!!11!!!1!!!!!!!!1!!

Bigfist: I'm.. I'm hungry for you, Bulgingcock.. *blushes like a man* I'm sorry.. *starts to unzip dick before dying of std*

**Author's Note:**

> Peepee caca hot


End file.
